Memories
by Luna Addictus
Summary: ONESHOT FIC. YondaimeOC fic, third person point of view. Not from the 4th's and not from his... er... wife, but her sister's. Please read. I don't mind if you reviewed and thought it sucked. It's my first Naruto fic anyway. Thanks.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, even though I love Yondaime very much, he isn't mine. Please be nice, this is my very first Naruto fic. Pardon my, er, stupidity.

* * *

**Memories **

By Luna Addictus

* * *

Ritsuko covered her mouth as she coughed but blood still spilled.

She wondered what her sister felt when she died, whether she was happy or sad, whether she was angry or not… but then, she could clearly remember, how her sister told her to forgive _him_. She remembered how her sister, in her dying breath, requested for her son to be named by his father… in her dying breath, she wanted the boy to be with his father… in her dying breath, all she wanted was for her son to be together with his father…

She wondered how her sister could ever forgive him for leaving her at the time of her pain, at the time of her sister's sorrow… Ritsuko wondered whether they really loved each other, or maybe it was just purely lust that they had…

Ritsuko never saw that man ever laid his hand during his son's birth; he did not even show his filthy shadow! She wondered why the village was much more important than the mother of his son's (if that's what she could call her sister) life, but she may never understand. She was no ninja, so maybe that's why she never understood. Then again, her sister was understanding, even though she already heard from the medic nins that the father of her child that he could not go to the hospital for he was fighting the demon fox, she did not sulk, she did not feel sad… instead, as one of the medic nins gave her their child, she cried with happiness… she even told the baby that he should be proud of his father for his father will be a hero… a one of a kind…

She asked Ritsuko who the baby looked like, she said that she felt that the boy looked almost exactly like his father… and with disgust, Ritsuko told her sister that the baby was indeed a living copy, like Kagebunshin, of his father. Her sister cried with happiness. She said she felt extremely blessed to be the mother of that man's son.

Ritsuko felt she needed to feel happy for her sister, but she could not. She could be happy for her sister, but she felt that something was wrong… that something she did not expect will happen…

On that very night, the night Ritsuko's sister gave birth to her son it was also the night when she died. With her last breath, she asked Ritsuko to take the boy to his father… so that he could see the boy… Ritsuko cried as the woman's hand slowly became limp, and fell to her side. Ritsuko cried not because of pity for the baby, Ritsuko did not cry for the man who lost the mother of his son, Ritsuko did not cry because she lost her sister. She cried because her sister loved, but never knew whether she was loved or not. Ritsuko's sister died, with her eyes half-open, with a gentle smile across her face.

God knows Ritsuko hated the baby very much, she hated the fact that baby her sister died!

She took the baby from her sister's arms and took a knife; she was prepared to commit a crime for what happened to her sister. All of a sudden, the floor shook violently; one of the Kyuubi's tails had hit one of the hospital's walls, the ceiling was cracking, but no one knew that she and her sister was still there, Ritsuko wanted to call for help but she didn't. She took the baby, for a reason she did not know, and gave a single glance back at her beloved sister…

From outside, the hospital looked as if it was tiny pieces of blocks… Ritsuko looked up at the view. People were panicking, and so was a huge number of ANBUs getting killed.

The person she thought responsible for her sister's death was one of the people who were fighting the Kyuubi. Ritsuko thought that it was rude for him to do that… abandon the mother of his son… how dare he…

The man, Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage saw Ritsuko, holding a bundle of blankets, and at once he knew. At once, his eyes looked a bit sad, but after almost a split second, he was in front of Ritsuko holding out his hand, as if wanting to hold the baby.

Ritsuko did not want the baby, for it would only make her hatred burn more, she immediately gave the baby to the Hokage. The man merely smiled, and with a puff, he was gone. He was once again up at the back of the gigantic frog.

Ritsuko cannot see what he was doing, but after some mere second, the man she hated fell. Along with him was the baby whom he secured by wrapping his almost lifeless arms… people swarmed the man. People cried, people were sad. They were sad because he died, Ritsuko did not see his importance, and his life was not as important as her sister's! She did not know, that from that day on, people would share her hatred for the baby. She did not know that from that day on, the people who the Yondaime saved would shun the baby that her sister loved, which Yondaime loved…

Ritsuko coughed blood once more. She did not know how people would know of that secret, she did not know how people would no longer hate the baby… all she knew, was that the secret she held since the day her sister died will be buried along with her as she dies…

* * *

A/N: sorry, this is my very first Naruto fic… please be nice. Thank you. 


End file.
